The present invention relates to a locking device for vehicle, especially to a burglarproof locking device for handle and airbag of vehicle.
FIG. 1A shows the perspective view of a conventional burglarproof locking device for handle of vehicle. The burglarproof locking device comprises a long sleeve 10a, a short sleeve 11a and a connection tube 12a therein. One end of the tube 12a is inserted into a hollow end of the long sleeve 10a. The long sleeve 10a has a U-shape hook 13a and an H-shape hook 14a, and the short sleeve 11a has an H-shape hook 15a. The H-shape hook 14a and the H-shape hook 15a are arranged at the same side and aligned in a line. A key unit 16 is arranged beside the U-shape hook 13a and controls the movement of a sliding block (not shown) engaged within the connection tube 12a such that the position of the connection tube 12a can be adjusted and the short sleeve 11a can be rotated to cover the handle, clutch and brake pedal of the vehicle.
However, the airbag of the vehicle is generally expensive equipment and can not be locked by the conventional burglarproof locking device for handle of vehicle. The long sleeve 10a and the short sleeve 11a of the conventional burglarproof locking device are slim tubular shape, therefore, the conventional burglarproof locking device can not provide sufficient protection for the airbag. The burglar can easily take away the airbag of the vehicle even thought the conventional burglarproof locking device is locked upon the handle.
Moreover, the U-shape hook and the H-shape hook of the conventional burglarproof locking device are made of cylindrical or sheet-like material. The U-shape hook and the H-shape hook can not provide sufficient clamping force for the handle even ought the conventional burglarproof locking device is locked on the handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof locking device for handle and airbag of vehicle, which has larger covering area such that the burglarproof locking device can also cover the airbag when being mounted on the handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof locking device for handle and airbag of vehicle, which has L-shape hook with arc shape surface corresponding to the rounded handle, whereby the handle can be stably clamped by the inventive burglarproof locking device.